


major tom to ground control

by kittania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Incest, Isolation, M/M, No beta we die like Atsumu's dignity, Spitefic, mentions of Inarizaki characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittania/pseuds/kittania
Summary: After Fox One has a run-in with The Anomaly causing an explosion to damage most of the instruments and killing half its crew, Atsumu and Osamu must take their crippled spacecraft back to Earth, and survive the deep abyss of space.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

856 days since last contact

Atsumu flicks the switches on his capsule, in a feeble attempt to gain momentum. His fate was sealed the moment that the engine section exploded and killed half of Fox One's crew while knocking out the guidance system at the same time as the long-range communication array. Only Samu keeps him company as he stared out into the gnawing abyss of space as they use their limited fuel and gravity to pull them back home from their aborted mission to Europa. 

Speaking of the quiet bastard, he's tending the small garden near the rear of the craft. Samu has always been a little more gentle, a little more kind. The bean plants Samu's been babying all have names: Gabriel has grown taller than the rest, and Zoe grows sideways in the absence of gravity, and Charles's harvests always taste the best. 

Meanwhile, Atsumu glides over to where the array of rice plants are arranged: Dipshit is not looking as good as Fuckwad, but Asswipe is the picture of health once you factor in microgravity. He pokes at the grains on the stalks, and they're nearly done. If Samu and him are careful, this crop should hold them over until the next crop is ready.

"Hey, Fuckwad." Samu looks over at Atsumu. 

Atsumu points at himself. "Are you talking to me, or the plant? I heard that talking to them nicely increases their yield. I know we need it with your appetite." 

Samu launches himself in Atsumu's direction, whatever question he had on his lips forgotten in favour of putting his brother in a headlock. While uncomfortable, it was worth breaking up the day with a little needling. It's proof his twin brother is still as predictably entertaining as ever, even being cooped up alone together for as long as they have. 

There's something comforting about being held down, and some might assume it is profound touch starvation. But that isn't necessarily the case; Samu will often sit with his back plastered against Atsumu’s, the pair of them cross-legged, floating away the time in their shared spacecraft. But even that serenity isn't anything like the pounding in Atsumu’s heart that comes from Samu's emotional walls breaking. 

No, Atsumu will chase whatever he can to break up the monotony of every day that passes. 


	2. Chapter 2

887 days since last contact 

To say that Atsumu is on edge would be the understatement of the past two-years-plus since the Anomaly that suddenly appeared in their path took away Gin, Suna, and any sophisticated ability to get home or let Kita know what happened. It was Samu's idea to put Mars in the window and use the planet's gravity to propel them back to earth, and Atsumu is forever grateful for his brother's ingenuity. 

Except for right now. The amount of space inside the spacecraft is limited, and Samu is working off his own frustrations using the ergometer installed into an alcove. Atsumu's hands itch to open his pants to relieve some of the built up pressure, as he's a hot blooded man in a shitty situation with a tent forming in his clothing. But Samu is staring directly in his direction, challenging him. 

"Fuck it," Atsumu whispers to himself. "He's subjected me to enough of his 'shows.'" 

He doesn't even get out of all of his clothing, but opens his fly to free his half-hard cock. A quick flick of his eyes in Samu's direction reveals the flush on his face as Atsumu takes himself in hand. That Samu is very clearly watching his movements just makes it so that his cock stiffens that much more quickly, and a thrill shoots through Atsumu's spine. 

He turns himself so that Samu gets a better angle, and Atsumu steadies himself on one of the pull bars installed to get around in microgravity, and gets to work. 

Atsumu dramatically licks a stripe along his palm, and it's just enough for the sensitive skin along his cock to not chafe as he begins stroking the length. Samu is openly watching now, the pretense of exercise barely there as he stops in his tracks. Atsumu lets out a small victory smile: this is far from the first time he's jacked off in front of his brother, but there's always a thrill of being watched when he does. 

Samu curses under his breath, and pushes off the ergometer so the he glides nicely in Atsumu's direction. He lets the collision be the agent of his deceleration, and even though Samu's shoulder collides with Atsumu's, his hand is quick to wrap around Atsumu's waist. Once they're stabilized, Samu wraps his free hand around Atsumu's, who's still working the length and keeping them steady. 

It's over too quickly with Samu's extra pressure around his dick and Samu's breath on his neck, and they push away from one another to escape the cum spurting forth. They've both learned long ago that clean-up in microgravity is super easy as long as you have the reflexes to get out of the way; it's a matter of a quick scoop into the fluid recycler so that the precious water can be conserved for future use. 

Instead, Samu reaches into his own clothing, and a couple of strokes of strokes later, he's shuddering into his own hand. 

Now that they're both as relaxed as they'll ever be while riding their crippled spacecraft back to Earth, Atsumu goes about his daily chores. 


	3. Chapter 3

963 days since last contact

It took a minimal amount of fuel to accomplish this, but after a small burn to get into Mars' orbit, and a small burn to leave it after gaining momentum, Earth is in the front window and Mars with its failed colony is two days behind them. The remaining relays on the surface were unable to pick up Atsumu's frantic transmissions home, leading him to look despairingly in Samu's direction. Now, their home is still smaller than Atsumu would like, but it's still closer than when they had passed through the asteroid belt, and it is now discernably blue instead of a speck in the sun's glow. 

Samu is curled up in his sleeping bag, tied to the wall for safety, and Atsumu uses the time to lay back, close his eyes, and revel in the lack of sensations the stale ship air gives him. His arms are spread out fully, even though his fingertips can almost touch each end of the interior when he sprawls like this. 

But it's worth it. Before the Anomaly, silence was rare, as Suna would argue any point that Atsumu made, and Gin would agree with both of them in an attempt to make peace. Samu would just laugh in the background as he ate another one of Charles' beans and blame the theft on Atsumu. Whichever desk jockey at JAXA thought that this particular team would be a successful one was sorely mistaken. 

Nearly three years later, even though his provisions are mostly depleted and they're surviving off brown rice and pinto beans, there's something comforting about being able to spread out his long limbs in peace, with only Samu to yell at him for taking up so much space. Yes, the silence is deafening at times, but it still beats getting ganged up on by the one-two snark combo of his brother and his rival. 

Speaking of his brother, there's a rustling of fabric from the far end of the spacecraft, and Samu affectionately whispers sweet nothings into Fuckwad's imaginary ear, cajoling the plant into producing more grains for their shared nutrition. 

"You talking to me?" Atsumu calls out, and Samu huffs out a laugh. 

"You know, I still find it funny that you answer to that name, multiple decades later." 

Atsumu opens one eye, and stares straight at Samu. "Right back at you, dickweed." 

The smile that erupts on Samu's face is genuinely adorable, like the one he gets when he makes a particularly nice onigiri. It's enough to make Atsumu push off from the ceiling and glide towards his brother. Using the grow rack to steady himself, Atsumu leaned in until his nose was single-digit centimeters away from Samu's, the classic 'I'm not touching you' scheme central to all his sibling annoyances past eight years old. 

Samu retaliates by grabbing at Atsumu's face, kissing him until his toes curled. When Atsumu lets go of the rack in order to deepen the kiss, Samu pulls away. "There's more where that came from, once you finish your work for the day instead of napping." 

Atsumu had never worked so quickly in his life. 


	4. Chapter 4

1173 days since last contact

Atsumu lets out a gasp of air. Not only can he see the moon through his window, but it's taking up the entire field of vision. It's a statistical miracle that they've come so close to a familiar heavenly body. Space is little more than nothingness broken up by the lights of distant stars. 

Samu isn't focused on the moon outside the window, but he does twist his hand just so until Atsumu's vision dims around the corners. It was the moon's proximity that prompted Samu to use Gabriel's recent inferior crop to make a small amount of oil, and Atsumu would kiss Samu deeply for this innovation if it meant that there would be no interruption from the wonderful ministrations of Samu's fingers on Atsumu’s prostate. As it is, Samu chews on his ear as he relentlessly rolls around that spot inside him that creates that delicious, delicious pressure. 

Atsumu comes with a gasp, and by the time he catches his breath, he pushes off to fiddle with the short range communication panel. He leaves Samu to clean up the floating glob of cum. 

It doesn't take much as Atsumu flicks a few switches before he hears the comforting sound of Japanese filtering through the long-unused radio. He hits the push button allowing him to speak. 

"This is Fox One, requesting assistance, please respond."

There's an interminable silence as static fills the gaps in the spacecraft's filtered air. Atsumu is about to hit the button again to repeat his request when a voice crackles back. 

"Reading you loud and clear, Fox One. Just a little confused, you were presumed dead. What do you need, over?" 

Atsumu let out the sigh he's been holding. It's an actual person on the other end, someone who isn't himself or Samu. "I'm enroute to Earth. My ship is damaged, I've sustained heavy casualties, and only have enough supplies to get into Earth orbit. I don't think you guys have the equipment to help beyond giving JAXA, NASA, Roscosmos--anyone who can help--a heads up that I'm coming."

"Yeah, we're not equipped to deal with extra people," Atsumu's saviour agrees. 

There's another pause with only static in the air, when he looks over at Samu to gauge his expression. Samu has never been an especially expressive guy. His eyes are glittering with the possibility of home. 

Scratch that, there's more than just static in the air, there's still that glob of cum floating between Atsumu and Samu. 

"Fox One, good news. JAXA has--" 

There's no more static in the air as they move out of radio range. 

All Samu can say is, "Home." 


	5. Chapter 5

10 days since last contact

From what Atsumu remembered from his astronaut training, is that Earth is surrounded by two massive belts of radiation that scared enough would-be space explorers that it took humanity forever to move out to the deeper reaches of space. Even though the cavalier days of the Apollo program are long gone, and they've since found technology for shielding that wasn't heavy, toxic lead, Atsumu still wants to sit somewhere in orbit outside of the Van Allen belts' range. 

"All right, Fox One, stay put as best as you can. We have a team en route to retrieve you." Kita's voice is calm, and is exactly what Atsumu needs to hear. Out of the two of them, Atsumu is the better pilot, even if Samu isn't far behind him in terms of skill. Instead, Samu massages his shoulders as Atsumu concentrates on the island in front of him. 

"I'm aiming to keep Kobe in my sights, directly in front of me. Can't tell you the altitude, I just know I haven't caught fire yet." Atsumu heart skips a beat as he focuses on the cluster of lights that scream home. He's nearly there. 

"That's okay, Atsumu. Retrieval team has more than enough information to find you." The smile on Kita's face comes through in spite of the calm voice he uses for the radio. When Atsumu was in training, that calm competence was terrifying; at this point, Atsumu can't decide whether he wants to give him a hug or a blowie based on the voice alone. He'll decide when he's back on Earth. 

It takes some maneuvering, but the retrieval team docks with Atsumu’s craft. For the first time in nearly three years, there's a hiss of equalizing air pressure. There's people, real people, coming through the doorway. There's Oomimi up front, and he's followed by Akagi within a few short steps, until--

"Tsumu!" Samu pushes his way past his teammates, to hug his brother tightly. He's round-faced and healthy, unlike the skinny bastard that Atsumu resembles at this specific moment. 

As Samu unconsciously spins both of them in his relief, his twin smiles at him from his corner by his sleeping bag. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how JAXA is actually set up

18 days after arrival

Rehab, to put it bluntly, is a bitch. 

The rigors of spaceflight takes a toll on the human body, for daring to go where it isn't supposed to. Atsumu's bones have deteriorated to the point of being more fragile than a little old woman's. His arms are little more than sticks, and his ribs are clearly visible. He's gained back enough muscle that the sharp corners have smoothed away--mostly--but despite spending a good portion of his day on that ergometer on his old ship, he's now a puny wimp who can barely walk the length of a standard office hallway without getting winded. 

His craft has been largely disassembled, it's constituents strewn throughout the various labs that JAXA runs. The hull itself is now attached to the ISS-2, and the deep space specialists are creaming themselves at the data stored in the ship's computers. It turned out that The Anomaly had just knocked out the displays, and there was a wealth of knowledge stored within. 

Dipshit, Zoe and his other plants have been shipped off halfway across the country, to some JAXA botany lab with scientists who are eager to study the root structures of fully grown plants matured in microgravity. The healthier Samu's told him that there's now a philosophical debate about whether an insulting name or a dignified name will coerce a plant into producing a larger crop. 

Despite the new knowledge he's brought back, he can't bring himself to talk about how the skinnier Samu sits directly behind the psychologist, staring at Atsumu over his shoulder. There's a glint in Samu's eye as Atsumu avoids anything to do with their physical relationship, but Takahashi-sensei narrows his eyes just enough when Atsumu stops making eye contact. It's annoying. 

Despite all the troubles Atsumu has in readjusting to gravity, and people in general, the bright spot always happens to be when Samu comes to visit him in his too sanitary prison cell, bearing gifts of fatty tuna and other meats unavailable to him before. It's heavenly, and Atsumu is expecting the niceness to fall away at any moment: fighting has always been their love language. No, now Samu is using what Atsumu remembers as all of his free time spending it with him. 

Once Atsumu finishes his meal, Samu holds out his arm to hoist him up out of the chair. "Come on, we're going on a field trip."

Atsumu is able to make it to Samu's car under his own power, despite the sprawling complex that JAXA has housed him in. He's seen the outside world since coming back, but it's still overwhelming to be in open air, surrounded by so much space around him. It's a luxury that he wasn't afforded, even before The Anomaly: Fox One didn't have a ton of extra room once you factored in the size of Gin and Suna. 

It's not a long drive, but Samu puts his hand on the gear shift, and Atsumu has the compulsion to reach out and grab Samu's hand, to feel the warm skin under his. But other Samu--the one still sunken faced and carrying the memories of Fox One--smirks at him from the back seat, and Atsumu has to pretend he doesn't exist. It doesn't help, as Samu flicks his eyes behind him. 

Mercifully, the short drive ends before Atsumu can think about how to cover it up. It's just to another JAXA building, but instead of the sprawling monstrosity where doctors are studying Atsumu and his reintroduction to Earth's gravity, it's to the front walkway of the main administration building. What was previously a manicured lawn was now a park of sorts, featuring several statues, flowerbeds and a work crew maintaining the whole thing. 

It's difficult to get to--walking out to the car sapped most of Atsumu's remaining strength--but Samu helps him get up the short hill to the center of the statues. 

What isn't clear from the viewpoint of the parking lot is that these statues are very familiar. Bronze Suna looks far more alert and engaged than he ever did in life, but Gin's likeness is pretty apt. Atsumu's eyes move over to where the crew are huddled around the third statue is situated, and he comes to a sudden realization. 

Atsumu marches over toward the work crew, adrenaline flooding his tired muscles just enough so that he can't feel the fatigue, and he points directly at the bronze likeness of himself. "Hey!" he yells. "What if I want there to be a statue of me there? I don't think there's enough of them around?" 

Both Samu's are laughing behind him, and it really is funny to watch the bewildered men look between Atsumu, the statue, and Samu standing behind him. Apparently suffering from Miya overload, the workers get off the ladders and away from the park to have a smoke break. 

Samu walks up beside Atsumu, and looks at the statue with him. "I know you've been seeing things that aren't there." 

"What makes you think that?" Atsumu reflexively lies. 

Samu barely suppresses an eye roll as he glares at his brother. "You've always been shit at lying, please." Samu's hand balls up as if to hit Atsumu for saying something dumb like in the old days, but it's an aborted motion--his body is still fragile. 

"It doesn't matter if you think you're broken, you've still a world of people who think you're a hero." Samu kneels into the flowerbed to look for weeds. "Even if you've already scarred the ISS-2 crew's brains for how often you jerked off, you jerk-off." 

"I doubt you would have lasted a week." 

Samu just laughs. 

"I'm glad you're home." 


End file.
